pokewarrior
by Hound Warheart
Summary: a young half breed rejoins the fight
1. Life's battle

**Here is a new series. I hope you like it. Sigh. **

* * *

The thunder clapped as I ran from the soldier. My name is Carson 'Carnivore' Eno, I'm 17 and I am a Mightyena/Houndoom halfbreed morph. I've been living on my own since my parents abandoned me. And now here I am, an outdoors 46L on my back and my weapon nightspade hidden within. As I ran into a clear I saw four different pokemon. I turned and the soldier ran past me heading for the pokemon who looked battle harden. The soldier stopped and drew a pistol. "NOOOO!" Was all I heard before I tackled the soldier. I quickly threw my jacket off allowing my scarred back to be seen. "You'll pay for that you little shit!" The soldier shouted. I rushed him and quickly pulled a pin on a grenade. I felt warm liquid in my side as the sounds faded. The soldier stood and noticed I had pulled the pin. In the silence the grenade denotated and I knew no more.

* Unknown*

As I was coming to I heard voices arguing. "He's a male" one said. "Yet he saved us" another said. I leaned up and took note of the place I was in. "Oh look lady Entei, he's awake" said the first voice. The pokemon, lady Entei, walked over to me. "Where am I?" I asked. "Your in the infarmery at the Hall of Heros. You had a nasty shot to your kidney" she said. Curiosity over took me and I looked down for the first time. I was in a hospital white clothes and a bloddy bandage wrapped around me. I gingerly touched it and felt a surge of pain. I gritted my teeth. "Aww! Apparently that had hurt. Well he is your warrior Entei. I'll make sure the girls can kick his ass" said a Suicon pokemon. The Suicon, a Moltres, a Darkrai, and a Mewtwo left leaving me with Entei. "Here take this and go get showered and changed. There's a meeting in ten minutes" she said laying a bag on the bed. I nodded and got out of bed.

I exited the bathroom feeling refreshed. I had new cloths on that were black and white and my badge was an Arceus instead of an Entei. "You look good" Enti said holding two buster revolver swords. "I take it those are mine?" I asked. She nodded and handed them to me. "You'll have to rename them. The last owner of them named them 'Wolf' and 'Dauntless'" she said. I smiled. "I think their names are perfect" I said. I then placed them on my back for no apparent reason. They actually stuck to my shirt. "I see you know how to carry them. Come we must go" Entei said. Together we walked from the infarmery towards the meeting hall. "Life's battle is about to begin" I thought thinking back to what Suicon said.


	2. Training day 1

As we entered the meeting hall all eyes had shifted toward me. I could see fire in everyone's eyes. "Hello..." Was all I could manage before a shadow ball was flung at me.

"You don't belong here male. You are ruining a tradition" said the shadow ball thrower.

It was an Umberon morph. Long hair too. "You really want to go right now" I said drawing 'Wolf' and 'Dauntless'. Gasps could be heard all around the room.

"How in the hell did you get Shads buster revolver swords?" Suicune asked.

I was about to reply when the doors opened.

"Ah Carson welcome to the hall of heros. I hope everyone is being nice to you" said an Arceus.

"As a matter of fact they are sexist bitch. The ones that spoke to me are. Entei treats me like an actual person and the rest I really don't know. I'm just having problems with the sexists" I replied.

"I see. Darkrai has Sheva arrived yet. I need to judge her and Carson together to make sure they are worthy of their badges" Arceus said.

"Yes. She's actually waiting in the training room" Darkrai replied.

Arceus nodded and walked out followed by everyone including me.

*Training Room*

We all entered a vast room were an Arcanine morph was talking to a Charzard morph.

"Sheva. I'd like you to meet Carson" Entei said introducing me to the Arcanine.

I held out my hand and she sliced it with a knife. "SONOFABITCH!" I screamed holding me hand. "I was just trying to be friendly" I said. I looked at the gash and felt a warm glow over it. It healed with no scarring. I turned and saw Arceus smiling.

"Play nice now. Training begins after you get a Legend. Carson, lets see how you do in a sword fight. Computer sword fight level one" Arceus said.

I heard a small rumble and three soldiers stood with drawn swords.

"Would you like music" said the computer.

I nodded and it selected Riot by Three Days Grace. "Begin" the computer said.

I launched drawing Wolf and Dauntless. The first swords man aimed at my knee. I blocked low and sliced his head off. The next one jumped at me just as the chorus began. I hit him in the head with Wolfs hilt and jabbed Dauntless into him. The last one lunged at me but I was able to par it and kill the final one just as the song ended.

"Your score is 1:03:99 seconds. You were faster than Amy" the computer said. "Your legend shall be announced in your room. Training of day one is complete for you" it finished.

I sighed and smiled heading out of the room. "See you all in the morning" I said placing Wolf and Dauntless on my back.


	3. Jogging in the rain

I was asleep in my room when an alarm clock went off. I turned to my right side and flipped it off. "Ireally need a phone" I groaned. I got up and headed for the warm shower. It must have five when I got out because there was a knock at my door. "Just a second!" I shouted. I pulled on a black pair of Century karate pants. "Okay" I finally said.

"Good morning Carson. How was your night?" Entei said walking through the door.

I shrugged pulling on a white shirt. My ears picked the sound of rain. "I didn't think it rained here?" I asked finally pulling on my boots.

"We may be in a different area but we still have weather and seasons. Now since your dressed we need to begin our morning jog" Entei said pulling up a hood.

"Hoorah" I said. I never liked the rain. But if I had to fight in it I would get over it.

*Front enterance*

The rain was coming down here. I noticed everyone was huddled under the front roof. "Pansies" I said before jumping into the raining. I turned walking slowly backwards letting Entei catch up.

"So how far?" I asked.

"To the first outpost. I need to check on Latias and Latios" Entei said breaking into a jog.

I turned and jogged up next to her. We had jogged only thirty minutes when we reached the outpost which was a huge tower. Entei started to climb and I followed.

"These two haven't seen you yet so be prepared" she called down.

"Okay" I said. The rain had gotten heavier. We finally reached the top and I noticed two MG42 machine guns. A door opened and a pistol was shoved in my face.

"Is he a Black Knight?" Asked who appeared to be Latios.

"He's my warrior for now. The results haven't returned.

Latios accepted this and allowed us to enter. The outpost had many swivelable guns. Two 50 calibers, two RPKs, the two MG42s, and two 30 calibers all on one side each.

"So this is Latias and the one that almost killed you is Latios" Entei said heading to mini fridge.

"A male. Nice" Latias said looking up from her radar.

"Sorry about earlier. We've been on edge for three months. Soda?" Latios said.

I shook my head has phone went off. I turned to see Entei reading a message.

"Okay. Moltres and Zapdoz will be here in an hour. We're heading back" Entei said walking out the door.

I followed just she jumped down. She looked up and waved a hand. I backed up and jumped. I actually landed beside her.

"Nice landing. Now lets head back" she said breaking into another jog. And again I followed.

We jogged all the way back just as the breakfast bell toned. But apparently Entei had to report to Arceus.

"So how did it go?" She asked as we got out of the rain.

"Their happy to be coming back. They seem to like Carson" Entei said.

I was doubled over against a pillar trying to catch my breath. I had never jogged that much.

"And would you like to eat with me and the other legends at breakfast?" Arceus asked me.

Before I could reply two shadow balls were flying at me. I jumped up and did a front flip facing my opponent.

"He shouldn't be here Lady Arceus. You should just remove him his not special" said a Sneasel.

I was about to charge her when Arceus said something that forever changed my social status.

"He is my son" she said.

Both me and the Sneasel looked shocked.

"I'm a your what?" I asked just as the rain stopped.


	4. The truth

"I'm your what?" I asked shocked.

"I'll call a meeting and inform everyone" Arceus said calmly.

I was still thinking about what she said when Entei pulled me into the hall. I snapped out of my daze. I followed Entei and Arecus with the Sneasel beside me. As we entered the meeting room several attacks were lashed out at me. But before they hit me they vanished. I looked and saw that Arceus had stopped them.

"Ladies please take your seats" she said calmly.

Entei motioned for me to sit next to her and Arceus. I complied alittle scared. Across the table hate filled eyes glared at me. That was before someone gave me a tight bear hug.

"Oh he's so cute Lady Arceus!" The person said loudly.

I was released so I see who hugged me near to death. To my surprise it was our cook Mew. Laugher was heard as Arceus sat down.

"Yes he is Mew" she said before addressing everyone. "I called this meeting get rid of any hostilities towards Carson over with. All or most of the legends know that I had a son. And he has returned. Carson is the heir to his fathers buster revolvers and to lead if I should die. Is there any disagreement?" Arceus said.

The room was quiet before shouts were made. Some saying 'I should have the swords' and others saying 'that I should just kill myself'. That's when I hit my breaking point.

I stood up slamming both fists on the table. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed. The room went silent a second time with wide eyes from everyone.

"I have a very thin tolerance to you all right now. So unless you want me to rip your throats out I suggest you shut your mouth. Lady Arceus, may I be excused so that I may cool off" I said.

"Oh course dear" she said still calm.

I nodded a thank you and walked out slamming the door. I went to the far wall and slouched against it.

*Arceus p.o.v*

I watched as he closed the door after he had left my calm demeanor left too.

"You sexist bitches. Half of you know that when a half breed like Shad and Carson have a thin tolerance they will literally rip you apart. Now then I would advise you all be nice to him. Meeting adjourned. Mew tell him he has the rest of the day off" I said standing up heading for the back door behind my seat.

'Shad. If your there I need your strength right now' I thought as I closed the door to my room behind the meeting room.

*Carson p.o.v*

I was still cooling down when everyone came out. Their heads down and eyes of fear.

"Carson. You have the rest of the day off" Mew said floating away.

So I got up and headed for my room.

Once I reached my room I locked the door and sat at my computer chair. My room had a standard tv, computer, dresser, closet, bed, a private workout room. 'My life is only getting better' I thought half heartaly.


	5. One v one fight

At five in the morning my alarm click went off. I turned over and turned it off and got up and headed for the shower. I stepped in letting it soak my fur before I started washing.

I stepped out of the shower to see a note and pure white cloths in the traditional Kimono shirt and Century pants. I picked up the note and noticed it was Arceus.

'Here are some better cloths. You'll be fighting Sheva in a 1v1 fight today. Plus the white cloths means you are my Warrior. Entei was just a tutor until I was sure you were ready. Good luck in the match. -Arceus, mother' it read.

I nodded and dawned the uniform.

"White really does show off your fur" said an unfamiliar voice. It was the Charzard.

"Thanks. Your not one of the sexist are you?" I asked.

"No. I actually like having you around. Your different. My names Sara" she said.

"Really. Would you like to walk with me to my first match. I'm going against Sheva" I said walking out of my room. She nodded and we headed for the training room.

*training room*

As we entered the training room I noticed it was a battlefield arena. And at the far side warming up was Sheva. I heard two sounds and looked up and saw two jumbotrons with cameras on me and Sheva.

"Well there goes the element of suprise" I said.

"You'll do fine" Sara said kissing my cheek.

"Get a room!" I heard Sheva yell.

I was about to attack when Arceus stepped into the room. She walked down to her high backed chair.

"Today we are here to commemorate Carson and Sheva to their legends. Computer. Their legends please" Arceus said.

The computer added Entei to Sheva and Arceus to me.

"Carson you my choose the fight music" Arceus finally said.

"What song would you like?" Asked the computer.

"Lights out by Breaking Benjamin" I said.

"Begin" the computer said starting both the music and fight.

Sheva jumped at me as I charged a shadow ball. Just as you reached me I shot it downward. I was launched over Sheva just as 'when the lights go out' I landed and summoned 'Wolf' and 'Dauntless' and racked off one shot each. One hit her hand with her weapon and one hitting her thigh.

""Come get me!" I shouted charging another shadow ball in my feet.

Sheva rounded and summoned her weapon in her other weapon. She rushed at me again and I detonated the shadow ball flying with both blades out at her. I hit her square in the chest sending her flying with me. Before we hit the wall she stabbed the weapon in my left arm clear through. We hit with a scream.

"You'll be alive in an hour" I said as she fainted. Gasps were heard as I finished the fight.

I pulled both blades out of her just as our medical I suppose Celeby take her to the infarmery.

"Carson has shown us he is the better in a one v one fight. In two weeks we will move onto a one v two match. Now training begins. Carson weight room" Arceus said standing.

I nodded and had 'Wolf' and 'Dauntless' vanish before heading to the weight room.

"It's only going to get harder" said a voice I never before.

I shook my head and entered the weight room.


	6. Walking the Magnificent Mile

As I entered the weight room I noticed it had every weight known to man. One though caught my attention. As I walked over to it Arceus, my mother, grabbed it and handed it to me.

"You'll be walking the Magnificent Mile. You'll be carrying that. It has two Browning Fifty caliber machine guns. You'll be walking to the first out post were I will be waiting. Good Carson" she said before she vanished.

I put the bag on instantly feeling the heavy weight of both guns together. It let my body adjust to it and headed outside.

The rain had stopped, but it left every inch of path muddy. "The Magnificent Mile walk" I said. I stepped into the mud and began the slow trek.

I walked out the front gate which was about half a mile from the actual hall. My legs burned and my breathing was heavy. Carrying two guns is not easy. I felt like would throw up but I kept it down.

As the top of the out post came into sight I marveled at it. "Guess I miss judged the distanct. As I topped a small hill I saw Arceus, Latias, and Latios. I walked about halfway there before my knees buckled. I dropped to my knee and just waited there a moment or two. When felt ready I stood up noticed that almost everyone was there.

"Come on Carson! You can do it!" I heard Sara shout.

That sent more strength to my legs. I slowly moved forward. With each step I felt a blood vessel burst. Each agonizing stepped something popped or broke.

*Saras p.o.v*

Each step he took he was hurting himself.

"Lady Arceus, his going to kill himself" I afraid.

"He isn't. With training some pain is required. This just stage one. Besides Celeby is here just in case" Arceus said.

*Carsons p.o.v*

I was only five steps away when my vision started to fade. "Not yet" I said taking two steps. Only three more and I make it. So I took one step after another. I finally made it to a stand. My vision was gone as I blacked out.

*Arceus p.o.v*

Carson had made it to the post stand. He fell side was with his eyes closed.

"Celeby. Take the bag off and take him back. He's proven to all of us anyone can do it and make it. Back to the hall" she said grabbing Carson's bag and followed Celeby.


	7. Day of futures past

*Hall of Heros 1990*

I woke up in a familiar room except I was standing. Turned and saw Celeby tending to a Mightyena/Houndoom half breed. "Is that...me?" I asked. Appernatly I wasn't heard as Celeby just kept wrapping the half breed. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You are looking at the last time I was single. Before I married your mother Carson" said a heavenly voice.

I turned and saw the same half breed but older. He looked like me but with crimson cloths. "A..are...you..my...father?" I asked stunned. He smiled at me before pulling me to another time frame. It was of a wedding. I saw Celeby, Mew, Entei, everyone. Including Arceus in a pure white wedding dress and she looked extremely pregnant.

"This is the day your mother and I got married. It is also the day you were born before we were banished" My father said.

"But why?" I asked.

He changed the time frame again to show that all females warrior and legend were up against the training room wall naked. I even saw my mother naked her hands and knees surrounded by three Houndooms.

"This is why. Every male except me tried to rape the females. But I didn't happen" my father said.

Just then the doors opened to a barrage of shade balls and bullets. My father was defending the females. The Houndooms backed away as he charged up a big shadow ball.

"Stay away from them!" My fathers younger self shouted releasing the shadow ball. And that's were it ended.

"I used to much energy. What was left I moved you to a friend of mine. After he died you were on your own. I'm sorry I couldn't be then. Oh and good job on the mile. You are the first to complete it. Now wake" my father said slowly disappearing.

"Wait what's your name?" I quickly asked.

"Shad" he said finally vanishing.

*Hall of heros Present day*

I woke up with a start. It was dark and I felt a hand on mine. "Sleep for now. Worry about tomorrow later" My father whispered. And I fell asleep.


	8. Carson's birthday

* Hall of heros, present day*

I woke up and I saw Sara was sleeping next to me with her hand on top of mine. I looked around and notice a wrapped gift on my lap. I pulled it closer to have a better look. It had a note on it.

'Carson. Today is your birthday and I wanted to make it special. I know your father would have loved to have been here but fate is cruel. Your training will begin after your birthday. Have a happy birthday love mom.'

I sat the note down as tears began to form in my eyes. I looked at the gift and unwrapped it. Inside it were a pair of keys and a picture frame of me, mom, and dad. The tears finally flowed free.

I cryed for maybe ten minutes until I was brought into a hug by Sara. "You miss him don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah. Its hard knowing you've grown up without a true father figure. But Arceus is trying her best" I snuffled. I finally calmed down enough but was still in Sara's embrace. We stayed like that until she placed something on my lap.

"It's from me, Mew, and Entei" she said.

I opened it and inside it was a small dragged. Small enough to be concealed yet big enough to kill someone.

"I love it" I said. Three gifts were an amazing turn for the day.

"Come on. Lets go get some breakfast" Sara said picking up some crutches. "Just a precaution."

I turned my legs over the side and placed my feet back into my boots. I stood and noticed I could hold my weight up. I tested the theory and about fell face first into a nightstand.

"Yes killer. Here" Sara said as she helped me settle the crutches under my arms.

*Cafeteria, Arceus P.O.V*

Everything was going according to plan Carson was probably making his way to the cafeteria for breakfast by now.

"Why do you care so much about the male. I know he's your son but why a birthday party?" Asked the lightning bird.

"Because Zapdos. Carson never got to experience a birthday before" I told her.

Zapdos nodded and went to go help Entei and Darkrai with the final gift that would roll down. It was a map of Black Mesa. I heard the door open just as the map was rolled up.

*Carson P.O.V*

I hobbled into the cafeteria with Sara right behind me.

"Surprise!" Shouted the non-sexist and the ones I considered friends and Arceus. I can't call her mom much but this will be an exception.

I literally fell backwards. If Sara hasn't been behind me I would have killed myself. As I was straightened back up a map of Black Mesa and the surrounding area.

"Time for a war" I said.

*Midnight*

I lay in my room with the biggest smile on my face. The best birthday ever.


	9. Training Day II

*Carsons room*

The alarm clock went off but when I went to shut it off I found an IPhone 4S. I hit the stop button and got up. "Finally" I said heading towards the shower. I was halfway to the shower door when a message came in. I turned and looked at the message.

'Carson training will begin after breakfast. I have something's to do before we begin. Mom'.

I nodded and got in the shower. The water felt perfect because the temperature started to drop. Winter was right around the corner. As I stood under the water a thought entered my head. "I haven't seen Suicon in a while. I hope she's ok" I thought as I felt the shower. I pulled on a fresh pair of white Century pants and white Century Vest (think Mortal Kombat if you've seen it)(Had to do it). I summoned 'Wolf' and 'Dauntless' and placed them on my back. As I was leaving I noticed a mask beside my door with a note. And it was in Arceus' handwriting.

'This will come in handy when we train. Expect a text from me. Mom'

I still can't get use to calling her my mother. I grabbed the mask and headed to the cafeteria. Sara was coming out of her wearing a fire red kimodo jacket and pants.

"Your Molters' Warrior aren't you?" I asked.

Sara turned and nodded. She noticed my mask and outfit.

"That outfit is great. Training in it is fun" she laughed.

Her laugh and smile is contagious. Because I was laughing with her all the way to the cafeteria.

As we entered Sheva attacked me with flamethrowers. I put the mask on and felt power surge through me. "I guess you regenerated" I said with a disgusted voice.

"You will pay Carson" she said and threw five knifes.

I dodged four but missed the fifth one which embedded itself in my leg.

"Ooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwww!" I shouted. The pain unlocked a hidden power I never knew I had. I crossed my arms and launched it.

"HIDDEN POWER!" I shouted launching it. It was apparently a hyperbeam. Sheva jumped out of the way and it passed. The beam blasted through the wall and straight outside. Mew hung her out to look at me and the wall.

"Carson. You just blew a hole in the wall" she said.

"That's because that was the training. To unlock his hyperbeam. That is a last resort. He may train on his time until his first mission. Have a good day son" Arceus said walking out the door.

"Thank you...mom" I finally said.


	10. Suicunes Execution

*Black Mesa Military Base*

At the Black Mesa Military Base the Black Mesa Army was preparing for a long war. Several T34's and Panzer III tanks, APC's, and Humvees were rolling in a block. In the prison wing of the base Suicun was chained the walls. The door opened and she raised her head to see. A Machamp stepped in followed by two Houndooms with bolt action rifles. They moved to the side to allow General Panzer a Persian morph stepped in. "Well Lady Suicun. It seems that your execution is today" Panzer said. Suicun looked at the riflemen. "If you kill me then the war will start" Suicun said smugly. "I know. And this will go to your grave. A rocket will wipe you all out" Panzer said as he motioned for the execution to proceed. The executioners leveled their rifles and with two shoots and a scream Suicun was killed. "Jax prepare the soldiers. Now" Panzer said.

*Arceus P.O.V*

I felt both shoots rattle through me. "No Suicun" I whispered quietly.

*Carson P.O.V*

I was a sleep when the bullets entered her. I jumped scared awake and I was looking at my mask. "The war has started" I said aloud heading for it.


	11. War!

*Arceus P.O.V*

I had called an emergency meeting with everyone. All of them were present except for Carson.

"Where is Carson at?" I asked.

"He probably left to look for Suicune" said a sleepy Mew.

I looked at Sara and noticed she was crying.

"I love him Arceus. So don't judge me" she said through tear soaked eyes.

*Carson P.O.V*

I was walking slowly towards the entrance when a Panzer III rolled out and blocked my way stopping me.

"You have no right being here. Leave now" shouted the commander.

I charged up a shadow ball and launched it at the fuel cells. It exploded upon impact. I walked through the flames to find three Humvees bearing down on me. I charged a shadow ball in my feet and charged my hyperbeam. I detonated the shadow ball and fired the hyperbeam clearly destroying the vehicles. I landed in the base and soldiers of all types attacked.

"You fuck with one" I said through my mask "YOU FUCK WITH ME!"

I fired shadow ball after shadow ball at all the soldiers slowly moving towards the cells.

"Scatter!" Shouted a Cubone soldier.

I jumped into the holding area and noticed two Lucarios were sitting beside a dead body. 'Suicune' I quickly thought as I grabbed her. I pulled out a disk and tossed it on the ground.

"Get on" I said the Lucarios.

They complied and we disappeared.

*Hall of Heros, meeting room*

We reappeared in the meeting room with everyone in there. Mew and Celeby quickly came over and took Suicunes body away.

"Shes dead" I said to everyone as I took my mask off.

"Then the time for war begins now. But first we are your names?" Arceus said looking at the Lucarios.


	12. A vision

"My is Lucario and this is my twin sister Lucaria" said one of the Lucarios.

I was surprised that they place then in Suicunes cell. But why?

"It's nice to meet you my name is Arceus and I see you've meet my son and Warrior Carson" my mother said.

"The legendary Carson" bowed the twin Lucarios "we are in your debt".

I wasn't usually a hero. I was just doing the right thing.

"Rise. You owe me nothing. I was just doing the right thing" I told then as Sara approached me.

She grabbed me and kissed me full on on the lips. I relaxed and returned the kiss. She moaned alittle before we broke.

"I love you Carson" she said as she hugged me.

Gasps came from all around the room.

"And I you" I said holding her tightly.

"Sara, you'll need a new Legend since Suicune is dead. Any volunteers?" Arceus said.

No one raised their hands. That was until a big green serpent came in with a Groudon.

"Groudon can take Lucario and Lucaria. I'll take Sara" Raquaza said calmly.

Lucario nodded and Lucaria had a worried expression on her face.

"Do not worry. You two will be helping us on missions" Groudon said.

Everyone was surprised that they came. I was still thinking when a vision entered my head. I grabbed my head and stumbled a bit yelling in pain. What I saw was Black Mesa on fire and everyone legend, warrior, and soldier dead. The vision faded before I glimpsed a lone figure. Reality came back and I was laying on the ground. I looked at my palms for the first time. On them was a Lucario print.

"Lucario, Lucaria. We must train together. If that's alright with Groundon" I said.

Groundon nodded and both Lucarios received their weapons.

"It's time to start your training. Everyone will be training during this war. I'll set up a mission roster. If anyone takes on a solo mission. Give me and Carson a detailed report" Arceus said.

So much for the versus. I knew my mission find and destroy the rocket Suicune had learned before her death.

" Bedtime everyone. We begin at seven. Lucario and Lucaria your uniforms will be in your rooms tomorrow morning" Arceus said heading for bed.

Everyone followed suit expecsaily me. I was tired after that fight.


	13. Location 994

I sat beside of Arceus and waited for everyone to enter the meeting room. Its been a few weeks since Lucario and Lucaria joined the fight. They were learning new tricks and fighting techniques. As everyone finally sat down Arceus stood up.

"As you all know Lady Suicune has been killed by the B.M.A. Its now time from all of us to take on missions and scouting missions. Rayquaza and Sara were sent to scout out a location in the mountians in the Johoto area. Lady Rayquaza" Arceus said. She sat as Rayquaza stood up.

"Thank you Lady Arceus" Rayquaza said as several screens lowered and the lights dimmed. A picture of a reservoir popped up. "As far as me and Sara know this is a possible location for the Black Mesa Army's rocket. The acreage is correct along with the next possible place below it" Rayquaza said before another picture took the first ones place. This one showed a two single column of T34 tanks escorting a truck that looked like an old missile launch truck that had been modified. "This convoy was carrying something that needed tank escorts. Here is what we got from an uncovered box" Rayquaza continued. Another picture took the second ones place. The box had what appeared to be normal markings. "We are still trying to translate it but what we have says 'power: three times a hydrogen bomb. That's all we translated" Rayquaza finished.

I looked at the writing on the box and it hit me. I jumped scared shitless out of my chair hitting the floor head first. All eyes were on me as I stood up. "That's blasting powder X. The most powerful blasting agent known to man and poke kind. Its more powerful the H-bomb and dynamite put together. It will eradicate everything in its path" I said as Sheva got a closer look as well.

"He's right. I guess this location is high priority. If I go on this mission with Entei, I would like for Carson and you Lady Arceus to go with us" Sheva said.

Arceus nodded and a mission roster appeared on the table. "Location 994 will be observation only. The rest of you will be taking out outposts and convoys and please be careful around those tanks. Meeting adjourned" Arceus said getting up and leaving. Everyone did the same and left for the night.

I quickly rushed to my room to grab my mask and left.

*Outpost 34, Kanto Reigon*

I stood in a tree watching the changing of the guards and noted the time change. This was my last stop for the night. I made a mental note of the geography were they hid their traps and vanished.


	14. Life's not fair is it

I sat beside Sheva, who had a sniper rifle, along a ridge line looking down into the army camp. Arceus had given us an invisibility spell so we weren't seen. Over head five Apache helicopters and two Black Hawks flew over our position.

"I don't like this. Arceus and Entei should have been back by now" Sheva said writing down the coordinates.

"I don't either. They said they'd be back in ten minutes. But its almost been a whole fucking hour. If they don't show up I'm going down there" I replied.

It was true if my mother and Entei were captured I would do anything to save then. As I thought this a new noise joined the roar of helicopter blades.

"All of you have been wondering. Are these to legendary Pokémon? The answer is yes. Tonight I will take these two into my chambers and breed them into service" my ears picked up.

I looked at Sheva and she had the same fear in her eyes as I did. Then an idea formed in my head. I looked at the location of the sun and grinned.

"Hey, you want to fuck up the military power?" I asked spawning 'Wolf' and Dauntless'. Sheva stood up making her rifle disappear and spawned a Medieval battle ax and sword combo.

"Let royally fuck it up" she replied. I nodded and rushed into the forest behind us heading for the path. We ran all the way to the base until the sun had set. As we reached the front gate nothing gave us away because we were out in the open. We stopped at the locked entrance. I charged up a hyperbeam and discharged it at the gate. As soon as it exploded inwardly the alarms went off.

"Ready for the fun?" I asked.

Sheva nodded and prepared to fight. As I had hoped three Humvees and two T34 tank approached us along with twenty soldiers. I stabbed 'Dauntless' into the ground and hacked into the base speakers. I flipped through my play list until I found my favorite song by Three Days Grace. I waited to press play.

"I take the left you take the right" I said quietly to were only Sheva could hear me. She nodded in agreement.

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!" shouted a soldier.

I nodded slowly get down on my knees. I placed my phone down and hit play. _I am machine_ by Three Days Grace began to play over the speakers. I quickly jumped up and grabbed 'Dauntless'. I rush at the soldiers to a barrage of gun fire. I returned two shots each and went for a tank. I dropped backwards and slide under it with the busters slicing through it. As I left tank one of the Humvees followed me while its gunner fired at me. I quickly got up and ran over to it jumping over slicing it in half. Both the Humvee and tank exploded. I was soon surrounded by ten soldiers.

"Freeze now" one demanded.

I placed Wolf on my back and charged up a Shadow Ball in 'Dauntless' then did the same thing in my free hand. I launched the one in 'Dauntless' at five then fired the other one at four others leaving one alive. I quickly rushed him, punched him in the gut and Took him down just as the song ended. I looked and saw Sheva walk over to us. I grabbed the soldier by the neck and lifted him up.

"I will ask once and only once. Where are they?" I said splitting in his face.

"Their in the commanders chambers just behind you" he said. I turned and looked at the building.

I nodded to him and snapped his neck. Sheva just shook her head. I turned and dashed over to the door ripping it off its hinges. Inside I saw Arceus handing upside down naked and Entei tied down on the bed also naked. As I went to untie them a fist hit me square in the jaw. The hand also quickly threw 'Wolf' and 'Dauntless' to the other side of the room.

I quickly stood up and punched at my attack which was an Vaperon morph. He launched another punch at me but I parred it and did a spin wheel kick hitting him on his temple. He quickly stood up and jumped in the air and kicked me. As soon as his kick reached me I grabbed it and flipped him over then flung him into the wall. As I slowly approached him he drew a pistol. I stopped and noticed I was standing on 'Wolf's' hilt. I quickly kicked it up and sent it flying into the Vaperon. It impaled him to the wall. He sloughed over and dropped his pistol.

"Carson" Arceus said.

I quickly helped her down and found her cloths. Entei was already dressed ready to go. I went to retrieve 'Wolf'. As I grabbed the hilt the Vaperon grabbed my arm.

"What your looking for is not here" he smiled.

"Where is it then?" I asked.

"Life's not fair is it" he said as he finally died.

I pulled 'Wolf' out of him and the wall. The dead Vaperon dropped down to the side. I pulled out a return pad and threw it on the ground. We all stood on it and returned to the Hall.


	15. Mt Silver mission

I sat at the meeting table looking over the map that I had the computer bring up. I had noticed a path around Mt. Sliver was getting more use than the walking trails.

"What is bothering you my child?" Arceus asked from behind me.

"I've been doing some research on and around the Mt. Silver area. There's one path with more... wait a second" I said.

I zoomed in on the path and got it on street level. I panned right and up and saw a sniper post. I turned it back to the path and saw tank treed tracks in the dirt.

"Just as I figured. They weren't moving the blasting powder to Location 994 they were moving it to Mt. Silver. It all makes sense now. They're building the rocket under the mountain. I need to run this by the Eons" I said heading out the door.

"Don't forget you promised Sara something" Arceus said.

I froze at this. _Shit, I forgot about her birthday and her present _I thought as I continued out the door.

After I informed the Eons I decided to go get Sara. A few weeks earlier I talked to Rayquaza and Arceus and they agreed for me to take her out on a recon mission. And this would do perfectly. I walked into my room to see Sara was waiting for me.

"Ready?" I asked.

She nodded and I picked up a very sweet scent.

"Hold on. Are you in heat?" I asked worried.

"Yes. I am" she replied.

I had to think quickly. I knew that the B.M.A need a few more pieces to keep the blasting agent under control.

"Okay we'll go, but you have to put something in you panties to keep the scent down" I said pulling out a portal pad preset to our destination.

Sara quickly grabbed something in slipped it in her panties and adjusted it. "Ready" she finally said.

I nodded and entered the portal.

* * *

We were crawling on our stomachs towards one of the cave's in Mt Silvers side. We crawled in and stood up.

"Okay this is an aerial defense cave. I've asked Mew and her sister to make some recon and attack drones for us. Lets fuck up some weapons" I said placing a charge on an anti-aircraft cannon.

"These will detonate when we begin our return journey. They detonate in one second" I said handing Sara a bag of five bombs.

We started heading to the other cannons through out the mountain. Once or twice we came across the specks of the rocket which I took pictures of and sent to Arceus. As we approached the final cannon I noticed it was a Type four anti-aircraft cannon. Which means that once one of its shots hits and airplane there would be nothing left.

"Place your final two charges on the positioners" I said jumping up on the barrel.

That's when trouble hit as we placed the charges on the cannon two soldiers entered the room. We looked at each other before I spawned 'Dauntless' and racked off a shot. Sara quickly killed the other soldier after he hit a red alert button. The hole complex now knew we were there. Sara quickly placed her bombs and pulled out her return pad. She threw it down and disappeared just as more soldiers piled in. I took cover behind the cannon. I then spawned 'Wolf'. I launched at the soldiers cutting them down as more filled in. I had to think quickly I jumped back to the edge of the cave. I made 'Wolf' disappear and pulled out an emergency detonator. I stepped back closer to the edge.

"Stop were you are, NOW" ordered a soldier.

"Never" I said as I released the button.

It was a fast chain reaction. Starting from the first cannon quickly making its way to our position. I jumped backwards as the final explosion consumed the cannon and soldiers. I fell for what felt like an eternity. Finally I meet the snow covered ground. I saw the smoke bellowing out of the mountain side. I nodded and activated the return pad underneath me.

*Sara's P.O.V*

I paced for five minutes wondering where Carson was. He hadn't returned with me. Arceus and Entei were with me watching his progress. Finally he returned on his back with his eyes closed.

"His passed out. He'll be fine" Arceus said.

Mew and Mewtwo came over and used they're physic abilities to move Carson back to his room. They gently placed him on his bed and left.

"Sara stay with him. He'll need to sleep a little while. He'll need to fill us in when he's awake. Sleep tight" Arceus said.

They left me with Carson. So I decided to get some sleep. Climbed onto my boyfriend and he automatically wrapped an arm around me as we slept together.


	16. Another vision

**Hey guys and gals I'm back. And tonight/today Carson will have another vision, Shad will visit again, and Carson will wake up from his coma. Here we go**

* * *

I was standing in the middle of a field watching three sides fight each other. I was standing in the middle of the field when they clashed together going through me. Literally when they attacked me they went straight through me. A shining light appeared on the near horizon and I saw all the Legends, Warriors, and my dad all Rapidash's all in their mega evolution. At the front was Arceus, Shad, and me all about to lead the charge.

"What is this?" I questioned.

"Its apparently a vision of the future in which I come back to life and help the remaining legends and warriors" I heard Shad say from behind me.

I nodded watching the future us charge at the three battling armies. It stopped and went pitch black with only me and my dad being the only light source.

"Carson I know what you did at Mt. Silver. You took a tactical risk and saw the mission through. But you did destroy the anti air defenses and about die in the resulting explosion. Sara has been worried about because you've been out for three months already" He said.

"Three months?" I asked.

He nodded and turned and looked at a window panel. It showed my coma inducted body in a bed and Sara crying on my chest.

"I want you to wake up now. Please, when you wake up I want you to make up for three months of missing her. Now go" Shad said touching my heart.

I felt the heavy weight of a head on my chest and I could feel water on my fur. I opened my eyes and I gently took my right hand and put it on Sara's head. She snapped her head up and looked into my eyes.

"C-Carson" she said.

"Hey" I replied weakly.

"CARSON YOUR AWAKE!" Sara shouted hugging me tightly.

Before I realized it Arceus, Entei, and well everyone came into the room with looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Hey everyone. Sorry I've been out cold but there something you must know" I said.

"Then tell us child" Rayaquaza said.

"I've had a vision before. I showed half of the legends dead and I've recently had another. We have more the one army to deal with" I said.

"We know this. There's the Elite assassins and the Desert Warriors. (I will go to both side on this soon)" Groudon said.

"We already have rapidashs ready for training" Arceus said.

My eyes went wide. We actually have Rapidashs now.

"SWEET!" I shouted.

I had everyone laughing at m comment.

"Its nice to see someone still has a good spirit. Now that your awake we can begin training for this war" Arceus said.

At this everyone shouted in unison "Its war time." Apparently they had been on it.

* * *

**Ok short chapter but I needed to think on it and this is what I came up with.**

**Carson: FINALLY FREE**

**H: *Slams head on recording table* HOW DO YOU PEOPLE GET IN HERE**

**Ferno, Hellion, Carmen, Carson: *In unison* You leave the door open**

**H: Oh, See ya'll later. peace. *Gets up pulling out a machine gun* Alright time to die.**

**Room clears except me**


	17. Desert WarriorsElite Assassions

**Hey guys and gals I'm back. Sorry I've been MIA from a week or so. I had something called drum camp and I just didn't have time to write but I'm back.**

* * *

*Elite Assassin camp*

In the Hoenn region in one of the many forests a small camp of soldiers wearing nothing but Black boots, pants, shirts, Skull Bandanas, and oval green Levi Strauss hats. Some had M-16's while the rest had SAW's. They were preparing for the long awaited battle. One Assassin was running to the center of camp to talk to the leader. As he approached he quickly pulled of his Oakley sunglasses. "Sir. We just got word that the Black Mesa Army is nearing completions of the rocket. We must be the first to launch it" He said stopping. "Yes I know this Yansic. But don't forget we are also drawing the legends and their warriors out of hiding. Now go get the Scorpion tanks ready" the leader a Mightyena morph said. The soldier nodded and left heading back from where he came from. The mightyena looked back at his battle map circling the battle area.

*Desert Warriors Camp*

In an unknown region in a desert area a small dust cloud was being followed by four more dust clouds. On the front vehicle creating a dust cloud the driver slowed down and stopped just as three 2013 Jeep Wranglers, a scratch build desert car and a former police mobile command center rolled up beside it. All the occupants got out of their vehicles and started setting up their new camp site. "We're almost there boys. Just another three days driving" shouted a Machamp. The Desert Warriors had the same attire as the Elite Assassins except more desert themed such as: a damp head cover/hat, long robes to keep cool, and cantons that had fresh water. "The B.M.A is finishing up their rocket. I think we should send half our men to take the rocket." said the scanner who was a Hitmonlee. "Thanks Eric that's means we can kill the rest of army" said a Mewthree.

But what both armies didn't realize was that a set of recon drones was watching them giving feedback to the hall.

*Carson P.O.V*

I smirked. Finally we have the upper hand on the issue.

"Thank you Mew and Mewtwo" I said taking the recorded images out of my laptop and my flashdrive. I looked at my clock and saw that Lucario, Lucaria, and Groudon should've been back by know. I kept waiting until I felt something press into my mind.

It was bullets ripping through three bodies. One shot each. Damn it snipers. And ho am I able to feel when people die.

* * *

**Sorry for a really crappy chapter but this is all on my mind because again I was at drum camp and I'm tired as hell.**

**Voice: But the show is coming along great.**

**Hound: who was that.**


	18. The long awaited battle: Part 1

**Hey I'm back. I'm sorry for missing on chapters. I've been gone to the beach in South Carolina. But I'm back.**

**Carson: Finally**

**Hound: (Throws chair) Stay out of here guys.**

* * *

**The long awaited battle: Part 1**

* * *

I was watching the news when Rayquaza and Sara entered the cafeteria.

"Lady Arceus. You must get some sleep. Dialga and Palkia are searching for a way to bring Shad back to life" Rayquaza said.

"But they forget" said a voice entering.

I looked and saw Carson approaching.

*Carson P.O.V*

"they need the same DNA to bring him back to life. My blood is the same as his. So I'm going to try to revive him with my blood" I said walking past them.

I was headed to my dads grave in the gardens and give him his busters back. I heard a chair move and two sets of feet follow me. As we left the hall I noticed that Dialga and Palkia were waiting for us.

"Carson" they said together.

I nodded and summoned 'Wolf' and 'Dauntless' and stabbed them into the ground at the base of the grave. I stepped over a funnel that was directly over my fathers mouth.

I pulled out my knife and slit my left wrist. I tried not to scream in pain. I held my wrist over the funnel and watched as the blood went underground. I pulled it back and held my wrist close to my chest.

"Here" Arceus said grabbing my hand.

She healed my hand in an instant. Suddenly the ground exploded and a Mightyena/Houndoom halfbreed was standing above the hole.

"It feels good to be alive!" he shouted.

Everyone in the hall had heard him and showed up. Some bowed and said 'Lord Shad' and 'Mighty Shad'. I was confused by this and he noticed me.

"Carson, my son. Its good to finally see you and your mother together" Shad said pulling me and Arceus into a hug.

I hugged him back with a few tears forming in my eyes. I then remembered the busters. I pulled them out of the ground and handed them to him.

"Ah, I see that you've taken great care of my Buster Revolvers 'Wolf' and 'Dauntless'. While I was dead and gone I ran into Giratina in Hell and he had his eldest son to create a double bladed sword that can disconnect and form two separate swords. He'll be bringing it here" Shad said taking his busters.

Suddenly a portal appeared and Giratina stepped through and he was holding a scarab with two hilts in it.

"Is this the one you wanted me to meet?" Giratina asked.

Shad nodded to the dragon and he me the scarab. I caught it and looked at the hilts. They were made of deep black steel.

"They were forged by my son who took this steel from two souls one of my Reapers killed. Try it out if you want" Giratina said.

I pulled both out and sat the scarab down which instantly disappeared only for me to feel it on my left side back. I shrugged it off and connected the new weapon. It was bigger than I thought. I spun it around a few times getting use to the size. As I was doing this Giratina was slowly walking around me. Then before I knew it he launched an attack at me and I parred it.

"Nice. Lets see how you can handle the King of Hell with your new weapon" Giratina said.

I nodded and he launched another attack with his Mega Buster sword. I blocked every attack he launched and I threw a few good clear swipes at him hitting him each time. He stopped and looked at his wounds.

"Good. Good" he said attacking me again.

I then had an idea. I kicked him backwards and immediately started to quickly spin my new weapon. I got it to a fast speed and launched it. It flew like a helicopter blade and hit Giratinas sword knocking him back. I flew back to me and I caught it with ease. Giratina stood back up and nodded.

"I will tell Marcus that his new weapon line prototype is a success. Good bye and good luck Carson" Giratina said disappearing into another portal.

I nodded and disconnected the swords and threw both up into the air and they landed right inside the scarab. Everyone was wide eyed except for Arceus and Shad. My family was a whole once more.

"Listen up. This battle will be in three days. We need to make two teams. One to fight the three other armies and one to destroy the rocket. Now who will join us on the plains?" I asked.

"I'm in" Sara said.

"So am I" Sheva said

I had everyone say they were in on my team. But no one did for the rocket demolition.

"I've already asked Giratina and he has agreed for his reaper army to take on that mission. Now lets get ready" Shad said.

"Warriors on three" I shouted.

"One, Two, Three" I counted.

"WARRIORS!" Everyone warrior and Legends shouted in unison.


	19. The long awaited battle pt 2

**Hey I'm back. Holy fucking hell its been awhile. Sorry for the wait I'm still getting settled back into high school for my final year.**

**Carson: Wait... what. Your a senior. **

**Ferno: Haha Shows what you know.**

**Hound: Can I just get through one chapter without being interrupted.**

**(Everyone): NO**

**Hound: Deadpans**

* * *

**The long awaited battle part 2**

* * *

I watched as everyone get use to their Mega Rapidash. Some were doing running strikes while others practiced jumping onto their fire horses. I watched as Carson was riding with his legs up on his Rapidashes back.

"His practicing taking down an enemy by foot then getting back on" Shad said coming up beside me.

"Its unusual to see him train this hard. I guess with how he trained before he died is a big factor" I said watching as Sheva and Carson meet in the middle with weapons drawn.

*Carson P.O.V*

I landed on the ground with Chernobyl formed into its katana bo staff. Sheva had her main weapon a swingable mace formed.

"Shall we continue were we left off" I said setting a defensive stance.

Sheva nodded and started swinging the chain to the mace. It got faster and faster until she launched it at me. I timed it and blocked it and turned to cut the chain but missed. Sheva had drawn it back and was currently swinging it above her head.

"You've gotten better Sheva. But I'm still top dog" I said setting fire to the blade.

"Yes. And so have you" Sheva replied doing the same thing I did.

I noticed that everyone was watching the fight. I nodded and launched three slashes and followed them. Sheva blocked all three but failed to dodge a slice to her head. I stopped the blades downward motion and held it there.

"Dead" I said calmly.

Sheva started laughing soon I was too.

*Shad's P.O.V*

'That fight. It reminds me of the last time I was a Desert Warrior. I mustn't let him know the truth' I thought as Carson put his katanas away and walked his Rapidash back to the stable.

*Black Mesa raiding unit*

The Black Mesa Raid Unit was currently setting up near a large open field. They had thirty T34 and ten Panzer III tanks concealed in the nearby village. Forty Humvees lined up ready to go against any opponent. Fifteen Black Hawks and fifteen Apache helicopters were fueled and ready to go.

"My people, sons and daughters of Black Mesa, today is a day that will go down in history. We will be defending our cities from the Desert Warriors, Elite Assassins, and the Warriors. We will not let them rule this region. We are stronger united. Because we are the Black Mesa Army." said a Flareon morph.

* * *

**Well there you have it the battle is almost here. Yes it will be a few chapters until the actual fight but suspense, ITS GOLDEN.**


End file.
